ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Aggregor's Quest Arc
'Plot' Recapturing Bivalvan Aggregor captures Bivalvin so his shield can protect him from The Perplexahedron. Recapuring Galapagus Aggregor captures Galapagus, because Galapagus is inmune to Manna. Aggregor would need this for Ledgerdomain. Recapturing P'andor Aggregor needs P'andor for his energy blasts. 'Andreas' Sacrifice' Andreas was needed for creating earthquakes on the Planet Pisces. 'Ra'ad Taking Over the Ultimatrix' Recapturing Ra'ad Ra'ad was needed for his swimming ability when Aggregor was going to Pisces. Absorbing the Andromeda Five In a desert, Aggregor has Ra'ad in his capture. This takes place after Fused. Aggregor takes Ra'ad to his ship, but Plumbers arrive to capture him. Aggregor uses his ship's lasers to drive away the Plumbers and gets away with Ra'ad. He puts Ra'ad in a cage like the other captured aliens and attempts to escape, but the Plumbers attack his ship, destroying his hyperdrive. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are at Mr. Smoothy testing out what looks like a new smoothie flavor (lamb-and-sardine), which Ben seems to like. However, their hanging around is over when Ben's fans comes to harass him. Ben becomes Big Chill and then changes into Ultimate Big Chill and blocks away the fans. They see a Grandpa Max hologram on the Ultimatrix and go to the desert where Aggregor and the Plumbers fought. Kevin seems to knowing a lot about the battle's crime scene, which shocks the others. They take Kevin's jet to find Aggregor's ship. Gwen and Kevin talk, with Kevin shutting Gwen up with a kiss on the cheek. They find Aggregor's drones and fight them. Ben changes into Lodestar during the battle and they defeat the drones, so Ben decides to use Lodestar's magnetic abilities to stop the ship, but it explodes, Gwen managed to protect Kevin and Max from the explosion and thought that Ben was killed, but Ben recreates himself back into Lodestar. They wonder where Aggregor is, and they find out that he is at the Los Soledad military base. They find Paradox's time-travel machine, which he is going to use to absorb the other aliens' powers. They talk to the Military Colonel Rozum and Paradox arrives, where he explains Aggregor's use of his time machine. Colonel Rozum gives them permission to stop Aggregor, and Paradox leaves. The base is guarded with Aggregor's drones, so they battle, with Ben becoming Swampfire (changing into Ultimate Swampfire immediately after). Aggregor releases Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'Andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, but takes control of their minds and has them attack Ben and his friends. A fight is engaged against the team and the other aliens. They release Bivalvan from control, but he disappears. When Ra'ad squeezes Ultimate Swampfire, Ben becomes Nanomech and shoots Ra'ad's head piece, and disappears too. The same happens to the others. Aggregor then begins to absorb energy and Kevin tries to reason, explaining that regularly absorbing energy caused him to go insane when he was a kid (in the original Ben 10 series when he was Kevin 11), but Aggregor doesn't listen, claiming that it is a lie used to control the weak. Before Kevin can further reason with him, Aggregor shoots Kevin with his spear. He then powers himself and breaks the fabric of time. Ben becomes Humungousaur and destroys the machine, but Aggregor escapes and the aliens disappear. Aggregor reemerges as being fused with all of the aliens, and has become Ultimate Aggregor. 'Getting the 1st Piece of the Map of Infinity' From the previous episode, Aggregor has absorbed the powers of Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas, and Ra'ad, transforming him into Ultimate Aggregor. Ben Tennyson, as Humungousaur, battles Aggregor in a fit of rage and anger. As Ben was about to beat Aggregor some more, Gwen stops him with her force-fields. However, the attacks did nothing to Aggregor, as now he has Bivalvan's invulnerability. He's now also immune to Gwen's mana attacks, which is from Galapagus. He then battles Kevin and Gwen and defeats them. Ben tries to attack him again, but Aggregor defeats him with one, earth-shattering punch, and then leaves. Ben wakes up from Aggregor's attack to see Azmuth in his face. Azmuth seems disappointed by the Ultimatrix's workmanship and its evolutionary begging for trouble, which was made from his former assistant, Albedo. Azmuth then tells that Aggregor is now looking for the most important object in the universe. Azmuth brings Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to Galvan Mark II, where he explains that the reason Aggregor absorbed the powers of the aliens was to become unstoppable on his quest to collect the pieces of the Map of Infinity, which can give the user its power to travel anywhere in seventeen dimensions. Aggregor wants the Map to reach the Forge of Creation, and become even more powerful. To make sure the map's power doesn't fall into anyone's evil hands, Paradox divided the map into four pieces, and placed them in random places. The group's job is to collect the pieces before Aggregor can obtain them. Grandpa Max is forced to stay off the mission as one of Aggregor's attacks damaged his whole nervous system, and is supposed to be giving him a new one. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin go to the place where the first map piece is held, a half-fire, half-ice planetTheeam has to wear Plumber suits or they could die in the planet's atmosphere. They find the temple where the map piece is held, but it's guarded by white Necrofriggians (Big Chill's species). Gwen tries to make peace with them, but after Ben (as Big Chill) mentions taking an artifact, they attack Ben is to stay as Big Chill, because the transformation destroyed his Plumber suit. When Big Chill proves to be too weak, Ben becomes Echo Echo, but later becomes Ultimate Echo Echo. They manage to get in the temple and the Necrofriggians leave them, but their leader says they won't be able to pass the following traps without a guide. Kevin accidentally springs a trap and a giant spiked hammer comes and seemingly crushes them.Gwen was able to protect them with her powers and now Kevin's suit is torn, too, but he's able to survive when he absorbed the stone on the hammer. Gwen springs another trap, and she and Kevin fall into a vat of boiling acid, but Ben manages to save them. They then fight a two-headed monster, and after defeating it with Ultimate Echo Echo's sonic discs, they go on ahead. Ben once again springs another trap and they run through a corridor of poisoned darts. They reach the door containing the map piece in it, and Ben as Four Arms and Kevin lift the door for Gwen to go inside and collect the piece. However, she learns she's struck by a poison dart and passes out. Aggregor comes and reveals he made Ben and his friends go through the traps for him so he wouldn't have to do it himself. Aggregor takes the map piece and leaves. While Ben holds the door, Kevin picks up Gwen and they escape the temple by Ben crashing through as Cannonbolt. But once they reach the ship, Ben changes back to his human form and passes out. Kevin is able to get Ben and Gwen in the ship and takes off. Kevin heals Gwen from her poisoned dart, and Ben survives but now he has half of a sunburn on his face. As Kevin and Gwen thought it was over, Ben says he will make Aggregor pay and promises to get one one of the last three Map pieces left before he does. 'Getting the 2nd Piece of the Map of Infinity' Underwater, a Magister Plumber named Pyke (Ripjaws' species) is searching for something. He finds a swimming object which happens to be Ultimate Aggregor who seems to have defeated Pike. Ben is being surrounded by fans and tries to escape as Goop, but Gwen and Kevin pick him up and save him. Ben receives a message from Pyke on his Ultimatrix about Ultimate Aggregor. They take Kevin's jet to go to Pisciss (Ripjaws' homeworld) to search for Pyke, but are attacked by a monster. They use the electrical gauntlets in their Plumber suits to defeat the monster, but in the battle Kevin's helmet cracks. With Kevin dying, Gwen gets him absorbing his jet's coating, while a nearby fish is able to convert itself into a helmet for him. Pyke shows up and the kids go with him to find Ultimate Aggregor. Ben's helmet cracks when they battle many sea creatures, and he tries to transform into an underwater alien to stay alive, but becomes Humongousaur instead. With a few moments to live, Ben becomes AmpFibian. They pass the guards once they explain their Plumber business, and go to the core of the planet, where it looks like Ultimate Aggregor is attacking. The core is able to have air in it, and Pyke uses a water helmet to breathe. But a tremor occurs and Pyke is crushed by a rock. While Gwen stays to help him, Ben and Kevin go on, but find Ultimate Aggregor grabbing the planet's core piece that keeps it together. It turns out the core piece is the second piece of the Map of Infinity, which Paradox did to cleverly disguise it so Aggregor would not suspect. Ultimate Aggregor leaves the core. Ben becomes Big Chill and chases Ultimate Aggregor. Gwen, Kevin, and Pyke have to deal with the core guards. Ben becomes Ultimate Big Chill when the guards keep confusing Ben and his friends as the culprits for stealing the core piece. Ultimate Aggregor, unfortunately, escapes with the piece. Ben, trying to prevent the planet from scattering into pieces, transforms into Goop again, and uses his antigravity device as a substitute, but italso sucks in Goop's body. Soon the planet's surface glows green (Goop's color) and the planet pulls itself back together, with Ben transforming back to himself and being saved by his friends before he drowns. Pyke thanks the kids for their help and Kevin wards off the fish that was used as his breathing helmet earlier (who grew a soft spot for him). They leave and now there are only two pieces of the Map of Infinity Ultimate Aggregor has yet to claim. 'Getting the 3rd Piece of the Map of Infinity' The group is chasing Aggregor, who happens upon a door and shouts an incantation, where the door glows symbols and opens to a world that looks like it is full of mana. Unfortunately, Ben as Four Arms wasn't strong enough to keep the door open and it closes. Ben remembers the glowing symbols and writes them down, but Gwen cannot spell out what the symbols read. She does know someone who can read the symbols, andironically, that person is Charmcaster. Charmcaster begins fighting Gwen before she could tell why she came, and Charmcaster stops fighting when Gwen mentions Aggregor crossing a portal looking to be made of pure mana. Charmcaster decides to help and she and Gwen go back to the door and Charmcaster says the incantation (Yawa Tobsic) which is the gateway to Legerdomain, the dimension making up of everything that is mana. Charmcaster explains she was born here, and that she and Hex were sent to Earth by Charmcaster's father, who was fighting the ruler of Legerdomain, Adwaita, but died in battle. Gwen also notices that her magical and Anodite powers and abilities have gotten much stronger and more powerful. Adwaita's stone creatures attack the group, and battle them. Ben tries to fight as Jetray, but flies like crazy since the sky and earth are not equal. Ben becomes Cannonbolt and the stone creatures are defeated, but are encountered by Adwaita. Adwaita tries to kill the group by covering them with rock, but Charmcaster frees them and they flee from Adwaita. They are then attacked by Adwaita's stone bat-like creatures, and Ben becomes Chromastone and they fight the creatures while Charmcaster prepares a spell that will protect them. The spell works, and the creatures leave. Soon, they come across a gap, where Charmcaster hears her father's voice, telling her to step into the gap to reunite with him. Gwen is able to convince Charmcaster it is a trick, and they move on. Soon, they are encountered by Adwaita's guard, Palorfayg. Ben becomes Humungousaurand fights the creature, where he kills it by pushing it off a cliff. Adwaita, angered by Ben killing his creature, attacks them and entraps them in frozen blocks. Ben becomes Ultimate Humungousaur and frees the others and fights Adwaita. The Alpha Rune, the key to all of his magical power and strength, is gone and he is attacked by Aggregor, where the Alpha Rune is revealed to be a piece of the Map of Infinity. Aggregor escapes the crashing dimension, and Charmcaster helps the team get out, but stays behind to free her people, and they promise to come back and help her. Now Aggregor has nearly all the pieces of the Map of Infinity, and the team vows to make sure Aggregor will pay, and find some way return to help Charmcaster and free her people. 'Getting the 4th Piece of the Map of Infinity' Azmuth contacts Ben on the Ultimatrix, and not happy at him for failing to stop Aggregor from claiming three of the four pieces to the Map of Infinity. Ben tells Azmuth that scolded at him is not going to help him, Azmuth agrees then teleports Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to another galaxy to the Perplexahedron, a giant cube-like artificial planet, and find Aggregor approaching the planet. The group chases Aggregor, but he is able to successfully get in using his three pieces of the Map of Infinity, and the group is able to get in there as well, but barely. Gwen cannot track Aggregor, possibly due to the Perplexahedron, and they going to random doors that seem to defy gravity. Ben gets Gwen to make trackers on the floor, and it shows the hallways are moving down to random rooms. When Kevin punches the locked door, it activates its security system. Ben tries to become Chromastone, but instead becomes Humungousaur. And now, they are waiting their supposed death as the lasers move in closer to them. Gwen manages to destroy the lasers, but then they encounter a big, white humanoid robot, which they later defeat. They encounter another trap, which is a wind tunnel, and Ben and Kevin and Gwen are separated. Gwen fights more security drones and encounters Aggregor (who simply ignores Gwen). When the room Ben and Kevin are in is flooding, Ben becomes Ripjaws to free them. The next room they go in becomes filled with acid, and Ben manages to save him and Kevin using Spidermonkey. Gwen and Aggregor keep going through the Perplexahedron, where they keep encountering security, but Aggregor easily destroys the traps. Soon, they come into a room where it is snowing, and Aggregor finally gets tired of Gwen when she tries to get his attention, so he hoses her into a wall, where she becomes a frozen statue. Ben manages to free Gwen from her frozen prison as Swampfire, and she and Kevin kiss. They realize to get to the final piece of the Map of Infinity, they have to go through the rooms where the guards appear. They do that, and soon encounter the Sentinel, the keeper of the final piece of the Map of Infinity, and his crown is revealed to be a piece of the Map of Infinity and knows a lot of Aggregor's plan. He tells Ben that his mission in protecting the final piece has succeeded and that the Perplexahedron has fulfilled its purpose. The Perplexahedron begins to crumble and Aggregor appears and beats the Sentinel for the Map of Infinity. Ben becomes Cannonbolt and Aggregor is able to defeat him, but Ben becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt and begins to deathly hurt Aggregor for his crimes. But Aggregor is still unbeatable, and fights off Ben, then takes the last piece of the Map of Infinity. Ben, Gwen, and the Sentinel are picked up by Kevin, and the Sentinel yells at Ben for his failure to not protect the Map of Infinity, where he blames Ben for losing the piece and then disappears. But the team still vows to stop Aggregor once and for all, before he puts his plan into motion. 'The Ultimate Prize' With Aggregor having all four pieces of the Map of Infinity, it looks like his plan will come to fruition. An upset Azmuth scowls Ben, Gwen, and Kevin for failing to stop Aggregor. As Azmuth believes all hope is lost, Ben says there is still another way to stop Aggregor. He says Kevin put in a security system to prevent the transformation of Alien X, so Gwen and Kevin give Ben their keys and unlock Alien X, then Ben transforms into him. Inside Alien X, Ben tries to get the attention of Serena and Bellicus. As they begin arguing over minor things, Paradox suddenly appears, causing the two personalities to grow upset and attempt to destroy Paradox, as he is prohibited to be within 500 light-years of them, until Paradox is able to turn Ben back to normal and out of Alien X. After some arguing between each other, Azmuth and Paradox explain that Aggregor's plan is to use the Map of Infinity to enter the Forge of Creation, where Celestialsapiens (Alien X's race), are born. Aggregor is intent on absorbing the powers of a newborn Celestialsapien that has not developed the personalities of Serena or Bellicus, and can easily conquer the universe. Paradox brings Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to the entrance to the Forge of Creation, where he leaves them as he cannot go there. Soon, the group is attacked by Aggregor's drones, and Ben is able to get rid of them using Terraspin. Unfortunately, Kevin's jet hits a wedge in the time barrier, and Ben accidentally falls in, only to be saved by Gwen. But Ben just realizes he has brought his ten-year-old self with him. Young Ben notices Kevin, and still believes him to be evil. He transforms into Heatblast and fights Kevin. Ben tries to become Big Chill to stop Young Ben, but becomes NRG instead. Soon, they reason with Young Ben, explaining Ben is his older self and that Kevin is no longer evil. Young Ben notices Gwen, and instantly insults her like in the original series. With no way to get Young Ben back to his own time, he is forced to join the others. Along the way, Young Ben admits why he was so obnoxious six years ago and looking through the Ultimatrix, seeing how "lame" the aliens except Humungousaur are. They reach the Forge of Creation, filled with giant Celestialsapiens, frozen while debating. They come across against an even bigger female Celestialsapien, holding the baby Celestialsapien in her hands. But then, Kevin's jet crashes, and they crash into the mother Celestialsapien's palm. Both Bens become Four Arms (though they were aiming to go Upgrade and Big Chill). Aggregor suddenly approaches them and easily defeats them like before. Ben turns Young Ben into Stinkfly to distract Aggregor, while Ben becomes Swampfire, then Ultimate Swampfire to fight Aggregor. But Aggregor is still too powerful, and still defeats both Bens. Young Ben says that Kevin could absorb the aliens on his Omnitrix like before, but Kevin instead chooses to absorb Ben's Ultimatrix, and becomes a combination of Diamondhead, Brainstorm, Lodestar, Chromastone, Jetray,Swampfire, Big Chill, Humungousaur, Four Arms, Spidermonkey, and Rath. He prevents Aggregor from absorbing the baby Celestialsapien's powers, and absorbs his powers, turning Aggregor back to normal. Ben, Gwen, and Young Ben prevent Kevin from finishing off Aggregor, but by absorbing the energy of the Ultimatrix aliens, he has become insane once more. He even begins thinking of absorbing the baby Celestialsapien h imself, but Young Ben complains Kevin is a jerk and is too busy feeling sorry for himself that he does not notice people try to be nice to him. Kevin leaves them, promising to "come back". Paradox appears, telling them he is sending Young Ben back home, and will think the whole adventure was a dream. Gwen tells Young Ben to be really nice to Gwen and kisses him, much to Young Ben's embarrassment. Paradox leaves with Young Ben, and now Ben and Gwen's current mission is to return Kevin back to normal. Category:Story arcs Category:Prisoners of Aggregor story arc Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Cleanup